Innocence
by Srta Nyla Dark
Summary: Songfic:Innocence by Avril Lavigne: Syaoran acaba de completar 15 anos. Neste mesmo dia uma família se muda para a casa ao lado da sua e neste mesmo dia ele conhece a menina da sua vida...


_**Innocence…**_

**º.O.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**°

**O.o.N.A.****:.o.O **Esta fic surgiu por acaso... Portanto não me responsabilizo se não gostarem...

_Essas foram às palavras de Débora, agora estas são minhas palavras. Prazer, eu sou Nyla __**Dark**__, e esta é a primeira fic em meu domínio._

_Tenho alguns avisos para dar:_

● _Esta fic contém conteúdo espírita, reencarnação. Portanto, quem não acredita, ignora ou não entende, é aconselhável não ler._

● _Esta fic não terá um final promissor, portanto aconselho a não ler._

● _Os únicos personagens pertencentes a esta fic são: os familiares do Syaoran, os familiares de Sakura e o Yukito. Tomoyo, Eriol e derivados não aparecerão._

● _A história se passa em __Hong__ Kong __e ambos os personagem sabem a linguagem d__o__ Japão quanto da China._

● _Nesta história Syaoran pertence à classe média em questão de economia, portanto não mora em uma mansão._

_Os recados estão dados, quem quiser, sinta-se a vontade._

**º.****O.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.****º**

_Inocência..._

**Waking up I see that everything is OK**  
_Acordando eu vejo que tudo está bem_  
**The first time in my life and now it's so great**  
_Pela primeira vez em minha vida e agora é tão bom_  
**Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed**  
_Devagar eu olho em minha volta e eu estou tão impressionad__o_  
**I think about the little things that make life great**  
_Eu penso nas pequenas coisas que fazem a vida ser boa_  
**I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
_Eu não mudaria nada sobre isso_  
**This**** is ****the****best**** feeling**  
_Essa é a melhor sensação_

Ser adolescente. Quem nunca esperou esta época chegar? Minha espera chegou ao fim. Hoje, aos meus 15 anos, eu, Syaoran Li, conheço a mais nova família moradora do bairro. Meus _novos _vizinhos. Moram ao lado de minha casa. E se mudaram _hoje._ Estiquei o pescoço para ver meus vizinhos, foi aí que a vi. Olhos verdes. Nunca me esquecerei deles. Apaixonei-me a primeira vista por aqueles olhos. Sorriu, assim que me viu do outro lado do muro. Desviei meus olhos do olhar doce dela, da expressão infantil. Meu coração palpitava no peito e eu não entendia o porquê.

- Oi. – olhei para onde vinha tão doce voz e a vi um pouco distante do muro que nos separava, para ver melhor. – Meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura, vim do Japão e sou sua nova vizinha! – alargou o sorriso que havia em seu rosto. – E você? Quem é?

- Xia... Xiao Lang! – gaguejei embaraçado. – Ou Li Syaoran como se diz no Japão.

- Pequeno lobo... – murmurou a menina. Arregalei os olhos em surpresa.

- Como...?

- Sei falar a linguagem da China desde que nasci.

- Mas você é muito nova! É uma menina! Uma criança! É muito complicado para uma garotinha do seu tamanho!

- Fala como se eu tivesse dois anos de idade! Para o seu governo eu tenho 5! – exclamou, logo após mostrou-me a língua num típico comportamento infantil. – E você, qual é a sua idade?

- Faço 15 hoje.

- Parabéns! – e novamente sorriu. Meu coração palpitou outra vez e meu rosto tornou-se rubro. – Esta tudo bem?

- Si-sim. Tudo ótimo!

**This innocence ****is ****brilliant**_  
A inocência é brilhante_  
**I hope that it will stay**  
_Eu espero que isso permaneça assim_  
**This moment ****is ****perfect**  
_Esse momento é perfeito_  
**Please don't go away**  
_Por favor__ não vá embora_  
**I ****need you now**  
_Eu preciso de você agora_  
**And I'll hold on to it**  
_E eu vou me prender a esse momento_  
**Don't you let it pass you ****by**  
_Não o deixe passar por você_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Dois meses se passaram desde que Sakura entrou em minha vida. Desde aquele dia, nos tornamos amigos inseparáveis! E isso me espanta, afinal ela é só uma garotinha e eu sou um adolescente, não? Adolescentes não gostam de andar com crianças. Passamos da fase de passar a tarde inteira brincando. Porém, com ela, era diferente. Não conseguia (e não consigo) ficar longe dela.

Certa vez fizemos um acampamento no jardim ao fundo da casa dela. Esta estava deitada na grama com a cabeça apoiada em meu colo, de frente para a pequena fogueira que fizemos. Estava um pouco corado pela aproximação de Sakura, afagando seus curtos cabelos em tons acobreados, até ela virar de frente para mim. Seus olhos olharam diretamente os meus. Percebi que ela também estava levemente corada. Abri a boca para saber se havia algo errado, entretanto ela foi mais rápida.

- Xiao... – começou hesitante, dizendo o apelido que me dera. – Você passa o dia inteiro comigo. Quase nem sai com seus amigos...

- Não gosta da minha companhia? – indaguei. Meu coração se apertou e acabei prendendo a respiração enquanto a via arregalar os olhos.

- É claro que gosto! – Meu coração deu um salto enquanto soltava um suspiro de alívio. – Só não entendo porque você fica perdendo o seu tempo comigo, ao invés de sair com seus amigos e sua... – hesitou um pouco, tomou fôlego e disse de uma vez só: - Sua namora! – ri de leve com que ela disse.

- Eu não tenho namorada. – vi um sorriso nos olhos de Sakura, mesmo sem ela tê-lo transferido para os lábios. – Não vejo graça em sair com meus amigos e... – hesitei. – passar o dia com você não é perda de tempo para mim.

- Sério? – dessa vez pode ver o sorriso em seus lábios. Afirmei com movimentos de cabeça. – Que bom! – e me abraçou. Senti-me o mais feliz dos homens somente com aquele abraço. – Xiao? – murmurou, se afastando um pouco, porém sem desfazer o abraço. Olhou-me com os olhos brilhando de felicidade e hesitação. Murmurei em resposta. – Vamos fazer um pacto?

- Pacto? – estranhei. – Não é pacto de sangue, é?

- Não. – riu a garota. – Prometa-me que, quando crescermos, nos casaremos?! – aquilo me pegou de surpresa, meu coração acelerou e a única resposta que me veio à mente foi:

- Sim, eu prometo. – novamente pude ver aquele sorriso que me cativa. – porém, como selaremos o pacto?

- Não sei. – respondeu-me com aquele ar infantil, próprio para a idade dela. – O que você decidir, estará bom. – e novamente, me guiei pelo o coração e colei meus lábios ao dela.

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**_  
Eu achei um lugar tão seguro, sem uma única lágrima_  
**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**  
_Pela primeira vez na minha vida e isso está tão claro_  
**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here**  
_Sinto a tranqüilidade a que eu pertenço, eu estou tão feliz aqui_  
**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**  
_É tão forte e eu me deixarei ser sincero_  
**I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
_Eu não mudaria nada sobre isso_  
**This**** is ****the****best**** feeling**  
_Essa é a melhor sensação_

Desde aquele dia percebi que me aproximei ainda mais de Sakura. Aquele foi o primeiro beijo de nossas vidas. Percebo que a cada dia que passa, sinto algo mais forte por ela. Toda vez que a vejo me sinto diferente, me sinto mais feliz, me sinto mais vivo. Sempre me pergunto como uma criança consegue me transmitir tamanha sensação. Quando me afasto dela, ela sempre aparece em minha mente, sorrindo para mim. Aparece em meus sonhos, sorrindo para mim. Os olhos dela me perseguem noite e dia. Entretanto, quando estou com ela sinto que minha vida tem um sentido, me encaixo nos eixos, me sinto... _feliz_

- Xiao Lang. – era Fenmei, a voz abafada pela porta fechada do meu quarto. – Mamãe esta chamando você na sala.

- Esta bem. Obrigado Fenmei. – levantei da cama, na qual estava deitado, e encaminhei-me até a sala, onde encontrei o senhor Fujitaka, pai de Sakura, sentado no sofá tendo Sakura ao seu lado. Minha mãe estava sentada numa poltrona perto do sofá.

- Xiao Lang, eu te chamei para dizer que Sakura vai passar o final de semana aqui, pois o senhor Kinomoto terá que viajar. Acompanhe a jovem até o quarto de hóspedes ao lado do seu.

- Cla-claro! Venha Sakura. – elevei a mão num claro sinal de que estava a chamando. Ela correu e segurou minha mão. Meu coração parou por um segundo com toque da pequena mão dela.

Aquela notícia havia me pegado de surpresa. Novamente me senti estranho perto dela, porém ela também estava estranha. Levei-a até seu quarto, mostrei que o meu era o da direita. Ela permaneceu quieta. Ela esta estranha. Entrei no quarto de hóspedes junto com ela. Sentei-me na cama e vi-a fazer o mesmo. Estava de cabeça baixa e quieta desde que pousei meu olhar nela. Enquanto a observava, vários sentimentos e pensamentos passaram por mim. '_Será que ela não me quer por perto?'_, '_Será que tem medo __que eu a beije__ novamente?', __'Será que ela... __ela__não__ gosta mais de mim?' _só de pensar na ultima possibilidade meu corpo tremia. Afinal, o que eu sinto por esta menina?

- Xiao...

- Sim...

- Eu... eu quero... te contar uma coisa. – meu coração se apertou. Dor. Doía meu peito só de pensar no que ela queira me contar.

- Pode falar. – apesar de incentivá-la, não sabia ao certo se queria realmente ouvir.

- Promete que não vai rir? – olhou-me pela primeira vez naquele dia. Suplicantes. Seus olhos suplicavam pela exata resposta que iria dar.

- É claro que não. Sabe muito bem que nunca faria isso sabendo de sua angústia. – eu sabia que ela estava angustiada. A conhecia com a palma de minha mão.

- Bem eu... eu... quero dizer que... eu gosto muito de você! – tive a impressão que meu coração ia explodir dentro do peito. Feliz! Nunca me senti tão feliz!

- Eu... Aishiteru Sakura. – finalmente entendi o que sentia por ela. Amor. Eu amo Sakura.

**This innocence ****is ****brilliant**  
_A __inocência__ é __brilhante_  
**I hope that it will stay**  
_Eu espero que isso permaneça assim_  
**This**** moment****is ****perfect**  
_Esse momento é perfeito_  
**Please don't go away**  
_Por__ favor __não__vá__embora_  
**I ****need you now**  
_Eu preciso de você agora_  
**And ****I'll ****hold**** on**** to it**  
_E eu vou me prender a esse momento_  
**Don't you let it pass you ****by**  
_Não o deixe passar por você_

Deitado em minha cama, percebi a gravidade da situação. Eu, Syaoran Li, com 15 anos de idade, estou apaixonado por uma menina de cinco anos. _Apaixonado por uma garotinha_. Por mais que tentasse entender como isso aconteceu, não conseguia. Estou perdidamente apaixonado por uma criança! Céus, onde eu estava com a cabeça?! Havia beijado e agora descoberto que estou apaixonado pela minha vizinha, Sakura Kinomoto, que tem cinco anos de idade! Pensei em mil coisas para exorcizar este sentimento e a única coisa que consegui foi... Continuar amando-a, continuar próximo dela, pois sabia que se eu me afastasse, sofreia as consq6uências disso. Não só eu como... _Sakura._

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**  
_É o estado de glória, você está sonhando_  
**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_  
É a felicidade interior que você está sentindo_**  
It's so beautiful it makes you ****wanna**** cry**  
_É tão bonito que faz você querer chorar_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Meses se passaram desde que me descobri apaixonado por Sakura. Estávamos no verão, num parque de diversões. Esses meses me fez perceber que, realmente, estava fora de cogitação me afastar de Sakura. Não poderia deixar de ver o sorriso lindo que se formava em seus lábios toda a vez em que me via. Sabia que aquele amor era impossível, mas vivia da melhor forma que me era possível. Sakura corria para todos os lados, deslumbrada com o que via. Queria ir a todos os brinquedos do parque. Ver a alegria dela me alegrava em dobro. Sakura era uma garota especial. _Especial para mim_. Depois de passarmos o dia inteiro no parque, decidimos voltar para nossas casas. Sakura pulava um pouco a frente, tagarelando sem parar, fazendo inúmeras perguntas, enquanto um sorriso bobo preenchia meus lábios. Porém, meu sorriso desapareceu quando vi Sakura atravessar a rua sem olhar para os lados e um carro vinha em sua direção...

_Tudo aconteceu muito rápido..._

Corri em direção de Sakura, a empurrei para a caçada, não dando tempo para eu fazer o mesmo...

**This ****innocence**** is ****brilliant**  
_Esta inocência é brilhante_  
**It makes you want to cry**  
_Faz você querer chorar_  
**This ****innocence**** is ****brilliance**  
_Esta inocência é brilho_  
**Please**** don't ****go**** away**  
_Por favor__ não vá embora_**  
'Cause I ****need ****you ****now**  
_Pois eu preciso de você agora_  
**And I'll hold on to it**  
_E eu vou me prender a isso_  
**Don't you let it pass you ****by**  
_Não o deixe passar por você_

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Anos após minha morte Sakura casou-se com um rapaz, Yukito Tukishiro, dois anos mais velho que ela. Ele, 27 anos. Ela, 25 anos. Por mais que não esteja mais no plano dos homens, por mais que não tenha mais um corpo material, nunca deixei de amar Sakura. Via e sentia a tristeza dela ao se lembrar de mim. _Ela nunca se esqueceu de mim_. Hoje, 13 de julho, mesmo dia que nos encontramos pela primeira vez, nos encontraremos de novo. Novamente poderei ver minha amada...

_Sakura, minha querida __**mãe.**_

**This innocence ****is ****brilliant**  
_A__inocência__ é __brilhante_  
**I hope that it will stay**  
_Eu espero que isso permaneça assim_  
**This ****moment****is ****perfect**  
_Esse momento é perfeito_  
**Please don't go away**  
_Por__ favor __não__vá__embora_  
**I ****need you now**  
_Eu preciso de você agora_  
**And**** I'll**** hold**** on**** to it**  
_E eu vou me prender a esse momento_  
**Don't you let it pass you ****by**  
_Não o deixe passar por você_

**º.O.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**°

_O.o.N.A.:.o.O Agora vou explicar umas coisinhas... Deu para perceber que o Syaoran se_ _tornou obsecado por uma garotinha, que no caso é a Sakura. Acho que também entenderam que o Syaoran morreu em um acidente de carro para a salva a Sakura. Agora chega a questão que deve ter deixado alguns com a pulga atrás da orelha: O que o Syaoran quis dizer com '_minha querida **mãe**'_? A coisa é bem simples. O amor que ele nutria por ela era tão grande que ele reencarnou como sendo filho dela com o Yukito, para assim continuar amando-a no mundo material... Viram como é simples?_

_Minha missão aqui terminou... E não se enganem com a aparência... Posso parecer boazinha, mas de "boa" nem mesmo apelido serve..._

_**°+Bjnhux**+°_

_Srtª Nyla **Dark**_


End file.
